Incipient
by Kandyrezi
Summary: A collection of RPG-Maker-Games centered oneshot requests received from Tumblr.
1. EmalfxVendetto (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Emalf/Vendetto [Meeting Again]_

* * *

When Emalf comes across his best friend of long time since forever he can remember, he can't help but feel overjoyed, despite acting on it only mildly at most. Vendetto, despite looking reluctant at first out of fear his father might be nearby if his buddy is as well, eventually eases up when he manages to convince the other that he's on his own at the moment.

They agree to catch up on things and spend friendly time together at one of the bars the blond demon he regularly likes to visit with his other friends. They sit at the counter and order some beer for themselves.

"Yo, Ven… you never did tell me why you just up and left like that." the very first awkward thing to say, yet Emalf couldn't help himself.

Vendetto looks slightly sour, he'd expected this but he wished he didn't, as he stares at his own glass, "It's so… shitty, thinking back on it, I don't want to talk about it."

Emalf decides to not push the subject any more than he should, not wanting to start things off badly. He smiles reluctantly, trying to make him feel better instead.

"Well, whatever it was, we all over there miss you, y'know."

"…I don't think ' _all_ ' do." Vendetto sets down the now-finished beer glass.

Emalf quickly tries to change the subject again, now sensing the tense mood he accidentally caused.

"Ah, either way," he continues, "Whether or not that's true, I sure did, Ven." he pushes his glass forward, suggesting another round of shots.

"One more drink?"

After the said one glass of beer, they ended up talking about all kinds of things for hours of everything that's happened to them when the other wasn't around. At least they could pretend this were still like the old times.

After a few too many drinks later, their uncomfortable atmosphere alongside their worries were forgotten and they were acting like their regular selves again, laughing at terrible jokes and doing karaoke with eachother, as they eventually then left the bar after getting complaints about being too noisy.

Emalf drunkenly tells the other about having to go back, he doesn't want Ivlis to get pissed if he ain't there. Vendetto is visibly upset, but begrudgingly accepts it anyway, as the both of them agree to split and go their own way.

But not without an accidental drunken goodbye kiss on both of their parts…

…which they'll likely regret the time they sober up, but it was a goodbye, good as any.


	2. FumusxElux (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Fumus/Elux [Xmas Kiss]_

* * *

The sulky smoke god had expected to spend the passing day on his own, no one to interrupt him, not even his pesky brother. He sat down on his sofa with a coffee on the table next to him- the one he'd ordered the head angel to go get – with some stacks of papers in his hands to go over. There was only so much tranquility he could hope for to happen at the particular moment.

"Fummy~!" Came a smooth voice not too far away from where he was.

"Elux…" Fumus acknowledged them standing at the doorway, "This is an unexpected visit. Why are you here?" he asked, uncaring and not bothering to stand up.

The other god approached him - there was a mistletoe tied by a string around the ahoge of their wild multi-colored hair.

"Can't come visit a friend out of _generosity_? Harsh, harsh." They said with their typical shit-eating grin, like they were up to something he wasn't aware of.

"…Since when are we ' _friends_ '? Did you hit your head too hard on the way here?" he responded with little to no hesitation.

"Oh, I'm just fantastic, by the way. Thanks for asking." they replied, stepping closer so they were standing right in front of the other.

He wasn't about to try to stir up any violent trouble with a fellow god, no matter how annoying or aggravating they were. He just hoped his patience wouldn't wear too thin by that time they hadn't yet decided to leave.

He shook his head and instead, reached for a pack of cigarettes, only to have them snatched away by _them_.

"Give those back." Fumus growled.

"Nuh-uh." They shook their head, hiding them behind their back.

"You really wanna test my patience?" he asked, beginning to look rather annoyed.

"Ah, I'll give 'em back, buuuuut… there is something _else_ I wanna give you."

Fumus merely glared at them, though no threatening or violent words this time were thrown at them. and Elux took the silence as agreement to their terms.

Elux placed their hands on his knees and leaned in close. Fumus sighed and gave them a look as if to proceed with whatever they were gonna do, even though he already could take a guess. Elux smiled as they pumped their forehead into his', they stared into each other's eyes for a small moment.

The leaves of the mistletoe gently brushed against Fumus' own hair during this time. They gently rubbed noses with him, which made Fumus tense up a bit at the unexpected contact. After the brief moment they pushed away and grinned.

' _Eskimo kiss, really…?_ ' He'll probably never come to understand his fellow god's eccentric behavior.

They took and presented the cigarette pack in their palms from hiding away – Fumus almost immediately snatched it away, putting it away from their sight.

"Bye Fummy, Happy Holidays!" the storm-god sang, as they made their way out of the room without a glance back.

With an irritated sigh, he reached for a cigarette as he opened the small pack, only to find them filled with… pocky?

' _Are you fucking kidding me?_ '

His coffee residing on the table also had already gone cold by that time.


	3. GroraxAter (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Male!Alela Grora/Ater [Surprises]_

* * *

Ater couldn't stop thinking of every possible outcome of the future events which would soon be taking place. Despite being carefree and a bit of a daredevil who preferred to slack off with her sister on work rather than listen to her master – she didn't feel like her usual self at all. The reason was fairly evident and she was unable to get her mind off of it.

She was in her cat form as she searched around the area for the particular angel she needed to see. Nobody else at the castle paid much attention to her at the moment, which was a good thing. Hopping off of a book shelf, she strut past a demon and back towards the big entrance. She was out of the castle and was on the way towards the gardens, then she slowed down on her walk once she spotted whom she'd been looking for.

 _There he was._

He was practicing his archery, seemingly very focused as he drew the arrow against the bow and stretched it towards himself. With an alerting _meow_ , she turned back into her regular form. "Grora?"

The startling noise caused him to let go and miss the target by a long shot. Said man sighed in mild irritation, but he acknowledged her presence nonetheless.

"What do you want?" he asked, uninterested - causing the other to somewhat flinch at the apathetic tone.

Ater took a breath, before even trying to sort this whole mess out, "I have to… tell you something very important."

Grora mumbled something in response, although probably went unheard even by himself, it was likely an indication he wasn't going to chase her off, not yet anyway.

A minute passed by and she was still unable to just be blunt and honest, which was very unlike her. It looked like he was about to impatiently try to urge her on with whatever this was, but then she beat him to it.

"I'm expecting a young… kitten very soon…" she finally confessed, nervously awaiting his reaction.

"… _What_ are you on about?" he asked, now actually more focused on the cat demon.

"It's… it's _your_ kitten… _ours_." she clarified.

A long pause of silence. He finally seemed to catch on, by the change of his expression, "…You're shitting me."

Ater had expected this kind of response, as she shook her head, twirling her long hair between her fingers.

He turned away from her, mumbling audibly to himself; "Why did I have to… that night… damn it."

"…Grora?"

"I have to go." said the angel after a moment of thought, completely ignoring her.

With that, he kept his word.

She tried to call after him one more time, though getting no response at all. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes, as she could only watch him leave.

Unable to bear to be in the garden all by herself, she took off back to where she'd been before.

She found Arbus sitting on the fountain walls. Her usual playful demeanor was broken as she frowned, when her sister approached her with red eyes, trying to wipe away the running stream of tears as she sniffled. Arbus could tell the result of what happened as she leaned in to console her twin – wrapping her arms around her torso and allowing her to lean her head on the other's shoulder.

"Oh Ater, It'll be okay, I'm here for you…"

Another sniffle from her, not removing herself from her twin's embrace just yet, "…Promise?"

"Promise."


	4. EmalfxVendetto (2) (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Emalf/Vendetto [Secret Notes]_

* * *

Vendetto stormed away in frustration and annoyance – he definitely blew off his dad after another petty argument they'd had. If this kept up, he almost wondered if he should stick around in the Flame world at all, clearly he wasn't needed here by the–, he stopped on his tracks, mind momentarily drifting away from the previous events, when he saw a piece of paper halfway slipped under the front door of his house.

He knelt to pick it up and unfold it, which looked to be a note.

' _I like the way you make me feel, even when you're nowhere near._ '

Staring blankly at it for a minute, then trying to think what this was all about. No senders name or something of the sort, not even his own name to address - he wondered if it was mailed to him by mistake. He couldn't give it to the right person either. He shrugged, tossing away the paper and forgetting about it.

In the days that followed by, the demon felt it was much too coincidental the second and third time when he got more notes similar to the previous one.

' _I wish you'd listen closer to the songs I play, 'cause the lyrics speak the words I can't say._ '

as well as

' _Hey crush, I hope you aren't crushing on somebody else._ '

Vendetto couldn't really tell, but he figured it likely wasn't just some prank. He didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, so he decided instead of brushing it off yet again, he'd tell his best buddy the news and see what he thinks.

They wandered around the Flame World, trying to avoid their devil's extremely bad current mood, as he brings up the topic - "I've been gettin' these weird notes lately… they look like love letters, but I dunno man…"

"Oh, you know who sent 'em?" asked Emalf casually, not really seeing it as a big deal.

"Nah, no sender's name or anything." the other responded.

"Huh…" Emalf merely shrugged and didn't really say anything more about it, as they moved on to gossip about other things.

A fourth and fifth one was sent to him a few days later. He was determined to search and look them over again, finally recognizing the almost identical way they were all written, same handwriting and format – he remembered a specific person that used red ink to write.

He brings up the subject again when they're sitting at a bar - "The notes are still comin'? Wonder who likes you that much." the shades-wearing demon mused, taking a sip of his own alcoholic beverage.

His friend nodded in agreement with a slight mischievous grin, but didn't take his eyes off of the other, as if trying to inspect him. The other seemed to notice this, "Eh? What're you smilin' about?"

"Okay, get this, alright…" the blonde demon started, "What if – _hypothetically_ – if you were to send nameless letters to anybody, and were found out and asked about it? Would ya confirm and admit to it?"

The other seemed to think for a bit, "I mean, I guess so? If they figured it out, no point in tryin' to hide it anymore."

Vendetto couldn't help but smile smugly in slight amusement, not failing to notice the slight pink tinted on his pale cheeks.

"Well, are you gonna do it right now then?"


	5. UomixTosatsu (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Uomihime/Tosatsuhime [Confession]_

* * *

"Tosatsu," Uomi stated with her usual knowing, yet soft voice, "I'm glad you decided to come and visit. It's been a while."

"Yes… it has." The bunny princess nodded in agreement, though her demeanor felt unusually quiet for the occasion, as she was keeping her gaze to the side.

The other hadn't failed to notice this change and was tempted to inquire about it further, "What is the matter? You seem… more flustered, than usual."

"Ohoh, it's true, princess Uomi!" Jiiya piped up.

"Eh?! That's _not_ true at all!" Tosatsu pouted, furrowing her brows – giving her somewhat of a more child-like annoyed expression.

Uomi observed how Tosatsu kept tapping her fingers against the tea cup, barely even drinking from it.

"…Although it seems my institution wasn't wrong. You still look to be troubled, even if you deny it." she set down her own cup of tea in her lap as it slowly warmed her hands, while still lightly steaming from the top.

"What makes you say that?" asked the bunny princess.

"You don't bottle up your emotions usually, do you? It's easy to tell." stated the fish princess.

"I… I just don't want you to reject me…" Tosatsu said quietly.

"…Why would I do that?" she tilt her head in mild confusion.

The other girl's eyes widened, as she instantly shook her head, taking it back- "N-Nevermind! Forget I said anything, okay?"

It was quiet for a few long seconds, she sensed as if she was being inspected under her watchful eyes. "Princess Uomi, I think you should go for it!" said Jiiya excitedly.

"Eh? What's the fish talking about?" asked the brunette.

Just as it felt something was about to be revealed before, she decided to do something about it - placing the almost-empty cup next to her, there was a moment of silence, when the princess spoke again, "I guess I should not bottle up my emotions either," Uomi took the other princess' hands in her own, their gazes interlocking this time. Tosatsu felt her cheeks heating up again, wishing it wasn't so noticeable.

"For me, you are more lovely than the winter sun above the frosty sea; you are warmer than spring sunshine on tender sand; you are more captivating than fall's rain-droplets…"

If it wasn't obvious even before, it certainly was now when the flustered girl was truly red from ears to cheeks.

"…Yet for me what you truly are is an eternal summer, for each day with you is ideal blue skies with love in the air. My attraction to you isn't because you're lovely, though you are, it is to your soul, to the wonderful person you are inside."

She let go of their intertwined fingers momentarily, "Uomi… that was so…" she tried to gather herself enough to even speak, "You… You like me too?" she earned a confirming nod in return.

Tosatsu could only giggle at that, "I was nervous for nothing!" - Uomi smiled tenderly and spread her arms for an embrace, which the other gladly accepted.

The arms that held her were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to hers soothed her more than she had expected. But within seconds she pulled away, her mind swam not with the heady excitement of a new relationship but with thoughts of Uomi.

Why after so long?

It felt so different than from Uomi first hugging her when they were at unintentional war with one another. The hug was a simple enough gesture of newfound affection – from bitter enemies, to allies – and now, from close friends, perhaps to the fragile beginnings of love.

The news of the two princesses getting together quickly spread across the Sea Kingdom like hot gossip. Some thought it was such a strange development ("A violent crybaby princess like _her_ , with _our_ loving one?" Memoca seemed to be amongst of those), others were happy for their princess and the fact they could potentially strengthen their bond, bringing the two kingdoms closer together.

"She better _not_ hurt her, or I'll make sure she'll never set her foot to this place ever again." sneered Helica, tapping her foot against the ground, shooting suspicious glances at the door.

"Fwuaah, don't be like that~! There really _is_ love in the air~!" rejoiced Pulmo.

"Indeed. I think it's a very sweet sight." Tatsumiya agreed, though the green-haired girl could only sigh in response.

 _'I guess we'll see…'_


	6. FumusxElux (2) (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Fumus/Elux [Orbits]_

* * *

Days passed, as then did weeks – by all the times Fumus had gotten a visit from his fellow god. He hadn't bothered to leave his own world, it was just them who always showed up every once in a while no matter what he was in the middle of doing - let it be paperwork or just kicking around his useless head angel – they apparently came just to say "hi", proceeded to obnoxiously and shamelessly flirt, then get blown off in the end anyway – the cycle repeated itself.

"Fummy~" came a familiar sing-song voice. Just the one he'd been thinking about. It annoyed him, but their presence was memorable each time, to say the least.

It didn't seem all that different when they came over again – their self-proclaimed glorious self and all, with a mischievous grin - this time with some kind of an orb tucked away in their hands, though he did little in paying attention to it, he still couldn't help but be curious as to what tricks Elux had up in their sleeve this time, as if he hadn't seem them all already (apparently not, he guessed).

"It's _you_." he spat out the second word in bitter acknowledgment. There was probably some dried blood on his knuckles from before that he'd forgotten about, but what did that matter, really.

They came closer to him, like someone would with a close friend (as if), "Don't be like that. Aren't you _glad_ to see me?"

"You don't exactly fit into the category of those I would." Fumus grunted, couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Meanie," said Elux, in a mock-offended tone, "Anyway, there's something which I require about – of utmost _importance_ , Fumus!"

"…Which is…?"

"There's someplace I would like to take you." they continued.

"…Where?" he nonchalantly pressed on.

"I think you'll like this one. After all, I only expect _and_ provide the best." they boasted with such glee.

He wasn't about to ask another question, even if he wanted to.

"Tch, alright… I'll let you entertain me." he said after a moment of consideration, to which the other god seemed pleased with.

He supposed it wasn't _too_ much of an annoyance, he could always just tell them to get lost the next time if their efforts to pursue him would prove to be futile and just a complete bore in the end. Though he still preferred to try and not stir up too much trouble with them, if even _possible_.

They formed a portal for the two of them, for easy world-jumping – to their own, he only assumed. As he followed in after them, and just as quickly - from his workplace, he ended up in a foreign location. It was dark all around, presumably nighttime, the beneath of it felt soft like grass – but as for the eyes, there wasn't much to see. He knew this wasn't primarily what their world looked like, it must've been a specific kind of spot.

"Allow me to show you…" Elux began, with the same orb still in hand as they raised it, hovering above at the tip of their fingers. It illuminated a light golden glow, creating a pattern of swirls in all shapes and directions, similar to the ones on their own wild mess of hair. The orb now slowly raised itself way above their heads, as the gleam began to fade away alongside the round object – until it disappeared into the night sky and was no longer in their sight.

In it's place, dozens of other similar to it began to appear in the dull, dark blue void – all circular, some bigger, some shining brighter than others, but all of them distinct in various color and design. They rotated and moved slowly around eachother in similar motion.

As Fumus watched the birth of dozens of new lifeforms, his only thought was to mumble in response; "…Planet-watching, really?"

"What do you think?" they wondered, awaiting for his reaction.

"…Sounds like a waste of time." he shuffled around in his pocket, wondering if he brought a cigarette. Elux could sense his growing irritation, so they aimed to distract him in any way.

"No, no, most only get to look at them from afar, as mere specs of tiny stars, all of them looking the exact same in their eyes. _This_ … is a more grandiose feeling, don't you think?"

He stopped searching momentarily, thinking of a reply to that statement, "I think that I probably don't have time to look at other beings of life. I have my own world already… as do you."

"So, all the more reason for you to step out of your comfort zone, no?" Elux opted to sit down on the warm grass.

"…What ' _comfort zone_ ' exactly?" he inquired suspiciously, finally finding a cigarette, as he light it, placing it between his teeth.

"Which one do you think is the most brilliant of them? I know it's tempting to say your own, but…"

He grunted and shrugged in response, not even bothering to inspect them, as he decided on sitting down alongside the other god, "I don't care, they all look the same to me." he could sit this one out, as long as his last smoke would last.

Elux couldn't help but smugly smirk again at their own success – it seemed they were a step closer to their object of affections – at least they weren't being told off and Fumus wasn't actively trying to leave either, so that was a plus!


	7. EmalfxVendetto (3) (Funamusea)

_Prompt: Emalf/Vendetto [Movie Night]_

* * *

Vendetto and Emalf sat down on the couch, as the blonde demon looked at his friend, or rather now, "boyfriend", even though they had yet to actually confirm anything – his mind kept wandering to places.

Ivlis would probably get pissed off by his subordinate and son dating, but what did Vendetto know, his airhead of a father was never happy with anything he did anyway. So they kept to themselves about the whole being-together thing for the time being.

As Emalf noticed his glance, he asked him if he wanted to watch a horror movie together, to which the other eagerly, if not somewhat nervously, agreed to. Vendetto always found it amusing when he tried his hardest to pretend like nothing fazed him, even though he could get scared easily by certain things.

The movie ended up pretty average, one they could recall seeing before, the scares were hardly any alarming - although that might've partly been because what was on the screen wasn't the main focus. Neither of them could stop thinking about the other and what to say - whether breaking the tension would be a good idea.

Whatever, the movie wasn't even that good, thought Vendetto after half an hour had passed, as he inched closer to his possible-boyfriend, which the other hadn't failed to notice.

"Oh, hey, Ven. Sup, dude?" he asked casually, with a lazy smile.

Vendetto thought over what he was going to say, "You don't… care too much about making this newfound thing we've got goin' on, like known to others, yeah?"

"Well, nah, bro. If and when ya feel like it, then I'm cool with it." He shrugged in response.

"Good. I don't want some airhead getting in our way, not namin' names here, but there's a _certain_ somebody." He paused, looking a bit sour, his mood shifting back to a more relaxed one just as quick, "Well…"

The blonde demon smirked as he draped his wrists across Emalf's shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. The other's face flushed at the sudden action, but then eagerly returned the gesture of affection, placing his red-scaled hands on his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"And don't call me "bro" anymore, it feels weird making out with you while you say that."

"Haha, whatever ya say."

Unbeknownst to them, a small demon opened the door to their current room, as she opened her mouth to ask her brother about the sweets he promised to her, but quickly chose to stay quiet when she saw the sight in front of her. Poemi hurriedly closed the door, her eyes wide with surprise and bewilderment. She stood in place for a minute, slightly embarrassed by it, letting it sink in of what she'd just seen.

But then she quickly realized what it really was.

She smirked slightly to herself, the perfect blackmail material.


End file.
